The present invention relates generally to fluid manipulation and, more particularly, to a system and method for metering and distributing fluid for processing and analysis.
The analysis of fluids such as clinical or environmental fluids generally involves a series of processing steps, which may include chemical, optical, electrical, mechanical, thermal, or acoustical processing of the fluid samples. Whether incorporated into a bench-top instrument, a disposable cartridge, or a combination of the two, such processing typically involves complex fluidic assemblies and processing algorithms.
Conventional systems for processing fluid samples employ a series of chambers each configured for subjecting the fluid sample to a specific processing step. As the fluid sample flows through the system sequentially from chamber to chamber, the fluid sample undergoes the processing steps according to a specific protocol. Because different protocols require different configurations, conventional systems employing such sequential processing arrangements are not versatile or easily adaptable to different protocols.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,684, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a fluid processing system that allows fluidic communication between a fluid sample processing region selectively with a plurality of chambers. The fluid flow among the fluid sample processing region and the chambers is controlled by adjusting the position of a rotary valve. The present invention is an improvement over the system disclosed in that patent.